Animorphs: The Aftermath The Girl
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: They have just returned from ALMOST exploding in space. just a random adventure i dreamed up as a kid.


**A/N- Rachael is the only one dead. Written on 2/5/05. I just found this in my old old notebooks and thought it would be fun to post. The story picks up right at the end of the series when they are all getting back from their big space mission. I only put this under the humor category because it's so terribly written by my much younger and inexperienced self.**

"Hi" said Sabrina, giggling shyly. "Hi" Jake said, rolling his eyes. Jake continued down the steps of the spacecraft, glad to be home after months of space travel. "Jake!" Cassie said excitedly, running up to meet him. They embraced and shared a passionate kissed.

"Ax!" She greeted the . "You're alright." "Yes! I am alright, thanks to Prince Jake." Ax replied. Jake grunted. Tobias came out next, in human morph, of course. "Tobias!" Cassie exclaimed. She tried to give him a hug, but he pushed her hands aside.

Finally Marco emerged. He said, "Honey! I'm home! What, no hug for Marco?" Cassie replied simply, saying, "Hi, Marco." in a disgusted voice. Marco moved on, eying Sabrina. "Well hello little Miss Hottie. Wanna take a ride on the Marco express?" Sabrina answered, "Sure, why not?"

"Because he thinks he is funny." Jake retorted. Sabrina answered curtly, "Well I think he is cute." Marco and Sabrina jumped into Marco's car and sped away.

Jake turned to Cassie and said, "May I walk you home?" "Sure." After Jake left Cassie's house he continued on his way home. While he was still 6 blocks away, he was staring mindlessly into space when he ran into a pole. When he woke up he was in a strange house.

"ow. What happened?" "You hit your head and by the looks of it you are going to have a nasty bruise." A strange voice replied. "Who are you?" "I'm Anna Burr. Who are you?" "I'm Jake Berenson"

"Oh, you're one of those Animorph kids."

At that Jake stood up and tried to storm out of there, but Anna hindered his path. "Where do you think you're going? I still need to get you some ice for that bruise. You wait right there and I'll be right back." She left.

Jake was just about to sneak away when his head started throbbing. He decided sit down and wait for that ice Anna was bringing him. Then it dawned on him. He could just morph to heal his head.

Anna came back into the room saying, "Okay, here's your ice… Jake?" "I really appreciate your help, but as you can see I'm all better. Bye."  
>He brushed past her and walked out the door. At the end of the driveway he heard, "Jake! Jake! I know you can hear me calling your name. Slow down!" Jake sighed to himself and turned around to face Anna.<p>

"What do you want?" "I wanted to know if you would come to the BYU vs. USC football with me. I have an extra and I'm too scared to go all by myself." "Fine, I'll go with you, but I'm not driving you there or back. And I'm going directly home after the game. Got it?" "Fair enough. See you tonight at 6 Jake." "Bye."

After Jake and Anna had gone their separate ways, Cassie came out from behind the bush where she had been the whole time. Cassie thought to herself, "Well I guess I'm going to a football game tonight."

That night as Jake was making his way to the stadium, he sensed someone following him. He turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. Jake went out of his way to try to lose whoever it was. When he arrived at the stadium he could still feel their presence. He met up with Anna near the front entrance.

"Hi. Ya ready for some football homee?" This of course was Anna trying to be cool. Jake responded by saying, "Don't ever do that again." They went inside and got to their seats.

Cassie was in fly morph following them. After Jake and Anna had sat down Cassie started buzzing near Jake's head.

At half time Anna decided to go get some popcorn. Jake went to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Jake checked to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure it was absolutely empty he called out, "Alright ,Cassie, I know you're there so come on out."

Gradually he saw a human girl emerging from a fly morph. When she was done morphing out of the fly morph Jake said, "Cassie what are you doing here?"  
>"Me! What are you doing here with her? Listen, I know you're having a hard time dealing with Rachael's death, we all are, but if this is how you are going to deal with it , by cheating on me, then I don't Know if …"<p>

BOOM! The door burst open. In came two dozen Hork Bajir. They had Anna. They were dragging her in by her ponytail. She was bound and gagged.  
>Before they knew what hit them, Jake and Cassie felt a sharp pain in the back of their head. Then they blacked out.<p>

When they regained consciousness, they realized they were in a solid white containment cube. They looked up to see Anna standing over them with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Anna!" Jake exclaimed. "You little traitor!" " You're a YEERK?" Cassie cried. Then she mumbled to Jake, "I told you she was no good." Then Anna bent down and whispered in Jake's ear, "Sorry I had to disappoint you so soon." Then she turned around and left Jake and Cassie tied together on the floor.  
>Jake started mumbling to himself, "If I could just figure out the code to that door then we could…" "Jake."<p>

"Not now Cassie." "But Jake I have to tell you something." "Fine. What do you just have to tell me? I think you pretty much made it clear your feelings towards me." "Jake, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't want us to break up. I want us to be together forever, through all the ups and the downs…Jake, did you fall asleep?"

Jake's head had tilted side ways. "Ow!" He yelled "Why is my head getting so heavy? It feels like someone is standing on top of it!" Sure enough on top of Jake's head stood Marco, he was still half flea through.

"Sorry Cassie. We were going to stay in morph, but Ax over there said we were running out of time before getting trapped in flea morph forever." marco informed her. "What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked in astonishment. "You didn't think I came alone did you?" Cassie answered. "Well, although I'm shocked you would bring back-up to spy on me, turns out we really needed it." Jake said before turning to Ax.

"Ax, will ya help us out here and cut through these chains?" "Yes Prince Jake. But I must ask why you and Cassie didn't just morph to escape the chains?" "Oh. Right. Forgot about that. Thanks Ax. By the way, could you break through those security codes and get us out of here?" "I will do it swiftly my Prince."

While Ax was working on the security codes, the others went to battle morphs. "Wow" Cassie said once they had all finished morphing "It's been a while since we were fighting the Yeerks."

Once they stepped outside they realized that they were in a deserted building. Before stepping out into the hall, Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, and Ax all agreed to stake out in a closet and capture the next person to walk by and see what information the could squeeze out of them.

They waited and waited and waited. Finally a middle aged woman walked by. The Animorphs pounced on her. They captured her and dragged her into the closet for interrogation. The woman gave her name as Mandy Trufflehianger, but they could not get any more information out of the woman.

CRASH! The wall exploded and in flocked 4 dozen Hork-Bajir and 6 Taxxons. Anna Burr was right behind them.

Now Jake yelled in thought speak. They moved on the enemy. They fought through the hordes of Hork-Bajir. They were obviously poorly trained, because they were all dead within minutes.

Anna was squirming on the floor. In the confusion of the battle one of her legs and one of her arms had been cut off. Jake knelt down over Anna and said, "I know you were not the master mind behind this, so who sent you?" "I'll never tell you." she gasped. And with that she died.

They turned around and walked right out the front door. Surprisingly no more Hork-Bajir came out to pursue them. "Well," Marco said "not that that wasn't fun and all, but can we hurry this along? I have to get back to my lady, Sabrina."

**A/N- THE END! Tragic right? So glad I've improved. Feel free to mock in reviews. I laugh at its horribleness myself. Alright going eat meat. Bye!**


End file.
